Everlasting
by My-Lover-Gren-Gren
Summary: No one ever really knew who I was, they never bothered to find out… still to this day I don’t think anyone could ever understand anything about me no mater how much I told. I like to think that someone might, but I just know it will never change, nothing
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi yes i am wrighting a new story but its not enitrly true i'm stoping with darkest dreams cause i hate were its going and i forgot my ploot for it but this one i wrote the plot down in my diary : ) YAYNESS! right so i hope you like it its only the prologue but hey! i have the first chappy written already so if you all like it just tell and i will add it for you all kk YAY k 

READ ON! 

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Thoughts of the past_"

No one ever really knew who I was, they never bothered to find out… still to this day I don't think anyone could ever understand anything about me no mater how much I told. I like to think that someone might, but I just know it will never change, nothing ever does. I learned that many years ago… I just wish that I had not had to fall in love. Life would have been so much easier. No one would ever have known my true identity. I could have gone on living life as I knew it.

Alone, with only my music as my one true love and I could have had my soul completely swallowed up in its beautiful cocoon of changing rhythms and beets.

Some times I whish I had never met Christine, but even too this day I still love her, god only knows were she might be though. I wish I could go back to that blissful moment when she kissed me… right on my forehead not even cringing when she realized she had kissed my deformed face, but no… that moment is just one more memory I wish to forget.

I've tried my best to move on to keep going in life… as I had before I met her… but somehow I just can't it seems that the more I try to forget the more I want to remember. What if I had not lived like this what if I had been normal like everyone ells… would she have loved me then? Or was it really the deformity that lay in my soul that held horror too her, I wish I had… lived normally.

I wish my mother had loved me like any other mother would love their child. I wish I had a normal face so I could have had the love of a woman, the love of a parent… god the love of anything. When I think of how my life has been I try too look at the bright side… or I used too, but now… now I've been swallowed into the darkest depths of my soul, I know now I will never be the same I have come to terms with my darkest thoughts, they have become my only comfort now, other than music.

I will begin my story after that horrible night, I will tell you my life's story… a story only few have ever heard, or been in. The story of solitude, hater, fear, and even beauty. Then I will leave it to you to decide who I truly was. For I want someone ells to know, someone other than myself, who I was.

As I sit here righting my life down I wonder if anyone will ever find this... I hope they do so they know the true man that lay behind the mask, one day someone will understand I only hope I will live to see them. Who ever you are, that is now reading this… were ever you are. I only ask one thing wait till the end of my story to judge, and then you may make your decision baste on fact, not myth.

After Christine had left, after the Persian told the world I was dead, I lived on, alone… hardly anyone ells entered my life since then, and I am happy for that.

* * *

**AN: So? what did you think? good bad... horible, wonderfull? well what ever just tell me in the reveiws and i shall give you Eriks cell phone number (gets punjabed) **

**Erik: Don't you dare do that!!!  
Me: Why ever not dear Erik?  
Erik: Cause! i don't want MILOINS of people calling me 24/7!!!  
Me:...Oh... BUT WHY?!?!  
Erik: (Punjabs)**

**fine i'll give you an Erik plushie!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: not sure how many people liked this story... Or even read it... but hey! For those who did I shall continue. Thanks for all the reviews: D

Erik: Why are you writing about me? Why does everyone always write about me?!?!

Me: Cause you are sexy and hot and we all love you!

Erik: AM NOT!

Me: ARE TOO!

Erik: NOT!!

Raoul:...duh...

Me and Erik shut up and glare!

ME: shall we kill him together?

Erik: excellent.

anywho on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One **

_"Life Goes On" _

I sat at my desk pondering what to do with myself. I had so much more time on my hands since Christine had left, my life was back to normal… almost, if you could call it normal. _I must find a way to keep myself out of my dark thoughts; I must not give into the darkness completely._ I thought to myself, I had nothing more to do I was alone once again, and having a small taste of what life could be like had ruined me completely.

I had loved and for a small amount of time I had thought that someone may love me back but now I knew the truth now. I felt as if I had been used for my talent… for my music. I had taught her and she had betrayed me. _No! I mustn't think of her now. She is no longer here and I wish she never was. Oh how could I wish that… she showed me a small amount of love and for that I will always love her, to the day I die but I must think of something ells before I lose myself._ I shivered with the thought of becoming insane. Yes it was true some thought I already was but I knew better, I was not insane but I seemed quite close to finding my way to insanity these days. If only there was some way to-_Oh its hopeless there is no way I could ever live a normal life. No one would ever accept me for what I am. For the **thing**! I am._

A tear ran down my face as I thought of my lonely life, only because of a face people hated me. I looked to the sealing for any hope any at all, I know that I had long since given up in the thought of god, but for once in thirty years I prayed. I prayed for god to forgive me and to release me of the horror that lay not only in my face, my whole body but also for the horror in my soul.

When I woke the next morning, I-out a small glimmer of hope-looked in the last remaining mirror in my 'house' and saw the same face I had seen since I was able to remember. Out of pure hate I smashed it into hundreds of peaces, which littered the floor, casting strange light onto the ceiling. My expression behind the mask softened as I thought of the beautiful way it shimmered in the candle light.

Days past, then weeks and even months, yet I still could not go back to the way I had lived before. I knew I had no were ells to go, so I had no chose but to stay, but there was no harm done in wishing.

I tried to live again to stop myself from sinking deep into my dark abyss of my mind. But yet again the more I tried the harder it was, and I found myself slipping farther into unreality. Farther, drawn back into the depths of my mind. _What had Christine done to me?_ That I will never know the answer to but I do think that somehow it was not her, who was under my spell, but me, who was under hers, the spell of love, entwining into my soul.

That night I had watched her row away with her young lover, Raoul, I think that she had taken my heart with her. As I watched her go I had kept my composure but once she was out of sight I fell to my knees and cried, cried for lost love, and for a final glimpse of happiness. I only wish that she would have left my heart to me, so I could do with it what I will. I now realize I will never have anything close to what I had with her. That one moment, that one kiss, no one else will ever dream of kissing me, this **_thing_** that I am.

* * *

AN: so? what do you think? any tips? reviews? yays? this is good(s)? no? k... :'( dang ohhh well...

Erik: Your pathetic

Me: oh yeah? you think you could do any better?

Erik: Yes.

Me: i know you could... cause your so freaken SMART :D

Erik: sure...

Me: well you are!

Erik: NO

Me: YES

Erik: NO!!!

Madame Girry: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU. ERIK YOU ARE SMART DEAL WITH IT. LIZ YOUR JUST TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF CAUSE YOU THINK HE'S HOT WHEN HE'S MAD!!!

Me:... (in little voice)... he's just hot in general... (Receive glares from both)... just hotter when he's mad...


End file.
